


NOOK Books

by ambitchous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meteorstuck, im so tired, nooks make me laugh, so sorry if it's shit, so why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitchous/pseuds/ambitchous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave tells Karkat of the wonders of human technology (eReaders, in specific), to which Karkat believes the human is lying, only to find the small electronic with the word "NOOK" plainly etched into it sitting in front of his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOOK Books

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, so sorry if it ends up being bs. This idea kinda just popped into my head and I wanted to write it as soon as possible. 
> 
> I'm sorry about any mistakes or problems that are in it, I plan on tweaking it a bit when I'm not tired af and don't have a shitload of crap to do. 
> 
> I don't know how long I'm going to write this, or even if it's going to evolve into more than just two bros bickering, but whatevs.

Karkat was sitting on the couch that sat in one of the common rooms of the meteor. He was busy reading one of his favorite romance novels, stretched out over the couch with his head on the armrest, though his feet didn't quite meet the other end. Completely engrossed in his book, Karkat was often oblivious to the people coming in and out of the room as they went about their day (or night- it was difficult to tell when you're on a meteor hurtling through space)... Of course until the obnoxious Dave Strider himself decided to show up.

"Sup, Karkles. Watcha reading?" Dave asked in a mocking tone. He walked over to the couch and set his hands on the armrest, one hand on each side of Karkat's head. Dave leaned over in an attempt to see what Karkat was reading, but his usually deadpan face frowned slightly when he saw that it wasn't in English. 

Despite the fact that Dave couldn't understand it, anyways, Karkat quickly closed the book and turned around to face Dave. "None of your fucking business, asshat. Go bother someone else." 

Dave looked back over at Karkat from behind his dark shades before saying, "Y'know, I feel like I see you with a different thick-ass novel nearly every other day, how many do you even have? Instead of cluttering your sylladex with a bunch of books, you should get something more efficient, like an Nook, that shit's like a library in-"

Before Dave could even finish his sentence, Karkat was sputtering and blushing a deep shade of red, looking like he was ready to throw a fit. Oh. That's right. How could Dave forget the humorous name for troll genitals? Or maybe he didn't, you never know. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, STRIDER?!" Karkat seethed, "WHAT KIND OF JACKASSERY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PULLING? OF ALL THE NAMES YOU COULD HAVE CHOSEN..."

Dave continued, anyways, "You know, man, a Nook. It was a type of eReader that humans had. Instead of carrying around those stupid, heavy books all the time, it's like you've got every fucking book you've ever read or wanted to read in your hand. It was an ingenious invention."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what?"

"That it's actually called a NOOK, you're just pulling my leg."

Dave smirked, "Nah, bro. That is the genuine name of the wonderful piece of human technology."

Karkat stared Dave down for a long moment before standing up and collecting his things. "All I wanted to do was read in peace, but you seem to have fucked that up, too." and with that, Karkat headed back to his respiteblock. 

A little while later, Karkat was again reading his book, this time sitting on his pile of blankets, plushies, and other soft objects in his respiteblock. He was beginning to doze off, fading in and out of consciousness, when he heard a small knock on his door. When he went to answer it, no one was there, but there has a small black tablet on the ground with an "N" on it. Karkat turned the device around, only to end up looking at a screen with the word "Nook" written in bold, black letters on it.

Karkat let out a small shriek before quickly dropping it, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

He could hear laughter coming from around the corner.


End file.
